Rainbow Dash's Suicide
It Was A Normal Day In My Town, I Found A Strange DVD In My Shelf Called "RAINBOW DASH'S SUICIDE" It Was Written In Red Sharpie, I Putted It In And Started Watching, It Started With The Normal Intro But There Was Static, The Intro Ended With A Quick Note Of Advice, "WARNING!: This Episode May Be Unsuitable For Others, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED..." It Started Out At Cloudsdale With Rainbow Dash Looking Depressed, Strange... She Went Up To Her Desk And Wrote A Note, "Dear Diary, Today's Been Not What I Expected, Fluttershy Hates My Guts Because I Killed Her Mother On Purpose Without Looking... I Only Became Friends With Pinkie Pie Because Without Friends, She'll Be Lonely Forever... Applejack Was My Only Closest Friend I Ever Have, She Doesn't Even Call Me The 20% Cooler Rainbow," She Stopped Writing And Began To Cry Loudly, It Wasn't Her Actual Cry, It Sounded Realistic, She Then Stopped Crying And Continued Writing, "I Keep Getting Into Trouble In Rarity's Shop, She Kicked Me Out And Also Hates My Guts, Twilight Was The One Who Created Me, Me And My Little Sister Scootaloo Were Adopted By Our Parents When We Were Kids... I Can't Live Like This Anymore... Goodbye Cruel World..." She Then Got Up And Grabbed A Noose And Stool, She Wrapped The Noose Around Her Neck, "I'm Sorry Everypony... I Must Die..." She Said Her Last Words, She Then Sighed Sadly And Kicked The Stool, She Was Dead, Blood Was Coming Out Of Her Mouth, Then The Title Card Said, "5 Hours Later..." "Rainbow Dash? Where The Hay Are You?" Said Applejack, "Dashie!!! Where Are You?" Said Pinkie Pie, Then They Saw The Horrors What Happened To Their Friend Rainbow Dash, She Was Hanging, Tears Were Coming Out Of Her Eyes, "DASHIE!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Pinkie Pie Said As She Cried Of Her Loss Of Her Friend, "R-Rainbow D-Dash, Why Did You Do This To Us... WHY!!?!??!" Shouted Applejack While She Was Fighting Back The Tears Out Of Her Eyes, Pinkie Pie Was Crying Loudly, I Covered My Ears Because Of Pinkie Pie's Sadness, Then Pinkie Pie Stopped Crying, "I Must Join Her..." Said Pinkie Pie As She Grabbed A Pistol, She Then Pulled The Trigger And She Shot Herself, "I-I Won't Forget Y-You Two... Pinkie Pie And... My 20% Cooler Rainbow..." Applejack Said As Tears Were Coming Out Her Eyes, The Episode Ended With Static, It Showed Applejack With Black Eyes And No Pupils, Blood Was Coming Out Her Eyes, There Was A Message But It Was In Japanese, "貴様はこれをやった…" (YOU DID THIS...) It Was In Blood Red, I Grabbed The Hammer And Smashed My TV With It, I Then Went To Bed, I Still Have Nightmares About That Episode, I Can Still Hear The Voice Of Rainbow Dash Saying "rEaL sUfFeRiNg iS nOt kNoWn..." If You Find A DVD Called RAINBOW DASH'S SUICIDE, I BEG YOU PLEASE DON'T WATCH IT!!!! Category:My Little Pony Category:Suicide Category:It's not squidward's suicide so please stop saying it's a clone... Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:Dvd Category:Bad Category:Death Category:RIP KITTEN Category:DEDEDE THAT'S THE NAME YOU SHOULD KNOW! DEDEDE HE'S THE KING OF THE SHOW! YOU'LL HOLLER AND HOOT! HE'LL GIVE KIRBEH THE BOOT! DEDEDE IS THE ONE! Category:Cliche Category:Trollpasta Category:Lost Episodes Category:DID YOU JUST... Category:Thanos Category:Hey i oh im still alive Category:He lives in a house a very big house in the country Category:A harmless little fuck Category:Rip lil peep Category:Arbys Category:Sbubby eef freef Category:Tinkle outside the binkle Category:Taco baco Category:WHO LIVES IN A PINEAPPLE UNDER THE SEA SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS ABSORBENT AND YELLOW AND POROUS IS HEEEE!!! SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS IF POOP BUTT BE POOPY YOUR FUCKING ASSHOLE! YOU ARE A ASSHOLE THEN SHIT IN YOUR PANTS AND DANCE IN IT YOUR A ASSHOLE Category:A a aye im on vacation every single day because i love my occupation Category:Messages In Different Languages Category:Totally not a suicide mouse/squidward's suicide clone Category:Lyrics Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and Category:Ms paint Category:Ok This Is Epic Category:Read by Shadow Lioness Category:Squidward's Suicide Category:Spoopy Category:So spoopy Category:The people who Type Like This. Category:Copypasta Category:Rip-off